


Drugs, Sex, And Rock n Roll

by crime_n_passion



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_n_passion/pseuds/crime_n_passion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 'Seven and the Ragged Tiger' and Power Station/Arcadia era. I would love feedback, this is my first Duran Duran slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs, Sex, And Rock n Roll

“Fle-fle-fle-fle-FLEX!” Simon, Roger, Nick and John smiled widely in surprise to Nile Rodgers as they heard the new remix of their latest upcoming single blaring out of the speakers in the recording studio. Andy was pleased how the mix turned out, but he muttered to himself under his breath, “Not enough bloody guitar,” as he took another swig of his beer and feigned interest.

“Absolutely brilliant, Nile!” Simon gushed with a huge eat shit grin on his face. “You’ve really outdone yourself on this!”

“Thank you, you guys gave me a good track to work with,” Nile replied. “The fans are gonna go wild over this, no matter what the record label said.”

Nick huffed at the mention of the label, “They think they know a good Duran single when they hear one, and then they hear this and think we’re daft. Let us prove them wrong!” He said as smile grew on his face.

The band all agreed that the single would fly up the charts with this new remix and the label could shove it up their arse. They were Duran Duran, the biggest band in the world, and they would be calling the shots, not the label.

“Shall we go out and celebrate then, lads?” John grinned. He knew they had solid gold on this new track, plus anything gave him an excuse to party these days.

The entire band, plus Nile, headed to a local restaurant and tucked themselves neatly around a table in the private banquet room. They were at the height of their careers and going out to dinner in public without screaming fans could sometimes be quite the feat. Simon sat down next to John, and the rest of the band rolled their eyes as they gave a celebratory peck on the lips to each other. The band knew of their relationship, they had been lovers since the early days at the Rum Runner and the two of them had since become inseparable.

They ordered a round of cocktails and after the waitress brought them their drinks, they all raised them in the air high above their heads. “To The Reflex!” John cheered as they all smiled and chugged back a sip on their respective intoxicants.

“So anyone have any ideas for a video for our new masterpiece?” Nick questioned propping his elbows up on the table and interlacing his fingers while resting his chin on them.

Simon groaned, “We just bloody well heard the track today for the first time!” Furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Nick with a glare. “Let’s forget all that shite now and enjoy ourselves,” he said, slightly annoyed that Nick could never leave business alone for once.

“Love, go easy on Nick. You know how he is with the business,” John said smiling at his lover, as he put a hand on top of Simon’s which was resting on the table.

“Yeah, but does it have to be tonight? This is our celebration!” Simon grunted, his anger slowly rising.

“Our real celebration will be later,” John whispered with an ornery smile and seductive voice directly into Simon’s ear. Hearing this, Simon’s mood immediately changed and his blood drained from his brain down further south.

Andy sat at the far end of the table. He reflected on all of the years he had spent with the band and enjoyed their fame and fortune, but knew he could only handle so much playing pop songs and certainly didn’t want to be at it for the rest of his life. His brooding went unnoticed by the other gleeful men, but he knew in the back of his head he wanted to really showcase his guitar skills on a much heavier level. Putting all those thoughts aside for the moment, he sat quietly, taking long drags off his cigarette and watching the mirth of all of those around him.

The band celebrated for a few hours among cheerful conversation and some getting quite more intoxicated than the others. Especially John. He was tipping back his rum and Cokes like they were water and was itching for something harder than just a cocktail. After a good meal and several drinks later, the band and Nile each went their separate ways. They were still on tour and were staying at a hotel down the block. John could barely see straight, much less walk, so he leaned on Simon as they headed towards the hotel, stumbling into the lobby.

“Easy does it, up ya go,” Simon said to John as he had his arm around his drunken lover while helping him up to their room. Simon had piled John more than hundreds of times into their bed while he was completely wasted on his substance of choice. John sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out his little bag of cocaine from his pocket. Chopping it into neat white lines on the nightstand, he pulled out a straw and sucked in a large whiff up his nose. Simon really thought nothing of it by now, as he was used to John being inebriated and high at the same time nearly every night. He had become aware that John was spiraling slowly out of control, but he didn’t dare say anything to the bassist because he knew how moody John could be, and tonight was cause for a celebration, not a fight.

John was completely tweaked out of his mind and looked playfully over to Simon who was removing his own shoes across the bedroom, “Fancy a shag then?” he grinned.

Simon rolled his eyes as he pulled off his shirt over his head getting ready for bed, “You’re such a romantic.”

“Better than a New Romantic!” John exclaimed with a huge grin.

Simon strode over to where John was sitting on the bed and shoved him down onto the bed by the shoulders, “You know I always fancy a shag, love.” He grinned as John scooted up more onto the bed and Simon climbed on top of him. Bare chested Simon, and fully clothed John started to kiss passionately. Their tongues met and they both groaned into the long kiss. Simon thrust his erection into John’s leg, begging for some friction upon it. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but then Simon pulled away regretfully.

“We have far too much clothing on,” Simon grinned.

“Whatever shall we do then?” John replied with an evil look in his chocolate brown eyes.

Simon started working on John’s shoes first. John was in no state to even remove his own clothing, much less be able to untie a shoelace. Simon flung the shoes across the room, then removed John’s socks and worked slowly up to his trousers and shirt. John just closed his eyes and groaned as he let Simon undress him. His mind was reeling from all of the drugs and alcohol and knowing that he was about to make love to Simon was setting his brain into overdrive.

After Simon had gotten John completely naked, he stood there for a minute enjoying the view of John Taylor sprawled nude out across their bed. “You get more beautiful every day,” Simon said lustfully.

John reached down and started stroking his own half hard cock as Simon removed the rest of his own clothing, watching his lover intently trying to focus on making himself erect. Simon needed no help getting hard, his erection was already throbbing for John after all of the passionate kissing. He made his way to the top of his lover and they kissed deeply as Simon’s erection rubbed between them.

“I need you,” John whined with his eyes still closed and completely intoxicated. His mind was spinning at all the sensations around his body and in his brain.

“And you will have me,” Simon grinned as he moved to the side and started stroking John himself. Simon continued stroking John for what seemed like an eternity, but John’s cock couldn’t get erect.

Simon rolled his eyes, knowing John was too wasted to even get it up. This had happened on more than one occasion, but he was growing weary of it.

“Just give me another minute, I’ll get hard,” John said in a stupor as he struggled to stroke himself some more.

“Forget it,” Simon said impatiently, his frustration growing. “I’m ready NOW!” he practically demanded.

John then forgot about his own situation and sloppily kissed his way down Simon’s body. He was so intoxicated, that he didn’t even make an attempt to take his time. He finally reached Simon’s cock and took it in his mouth. Simon looked down and watched John fumbling while trying to give him a blowjob. Simon laid his head back and sighed looking at the ceiling while trying to get into the mood of being on the receiving end.

John bobbed his head up and down messily as he sucked Simon off. “Jesus, John! Teeth!” Simon winced as John’s teeth scraped against his erection more than once.

“Sorry,” John mumbled as he pulled his mouth off for a second.

Simon just sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get back into the moment. He tried to get his mind back into the mood as he thought of entering John’s tight heat and fucking him into oblivion. But he knew that wouldn’t be tonight. Tonight John was too wasted to enjoy it, and Simon didn’t much like the prospect of practically raping John in the state he was in.

Simon finally felt his orgasm pooling through his veins after concentrating on the dirty thoughts. John continued his suction and before Simon knew it, he arched his back and let out a loud cry and came in John’s mouth. John greedily swallowed every drop of Simon’s come and then pulled off of him with a smile. He looked up to Simon for approval, “How was that?” He grinned.

Simon rolled his eyes, knowing that was all of the action that he was going to be receiving tonight. “It was fine. Let me up, I’m going to clean off.” He said impatiently as John rolled onto his side letting him up and oblivious of Simon’s impatience.

Simon went into the bathroom to wipe the stickiness off of his belly and crotch while he heard the sound of a large sniff in the bedroom. He peeked out of the bath and his brow furrowed, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” He snapped with anger in his blue eyes as he watched John sitting on the side of the bed filling his nose with more coke.

“Huh?” John just looked at him in a stupor, not really processing what he said.

Simon sighed and came back to bed. He tucked himself neatly under the blanket and said a short “Goodnight then,” as he rolled onto his side, away from John.

John’s mind was reeling from the cocaine. He couldn’t sleep now if he tried. “That’s it? You’re going to sleep?” John questioned.

Simon didn’t move, he just gave a short answer, “Yes. If you can’t sleep, then go bug Andy.” Simon knew Andy was probably in a similar state as John was in, and they could spend the night hanging out together until the sun came up.

“Okay well sleep well, love,” John said as he kissed Simon on the temple, completely unaware of the lack of patience Simon was feeling.

John fumbled with his clothes, but managed to get himself dressed and left the room as Simon sighed and turned out the table lamp. He was really growing tired of John’s chemical abuse and what effect it was having on their relationship.

John made it across the hallway and knocked on Andy’s door. Simon had been right, Andy was flying as high as John as he opened the door with a grin, “Come on in, Johnny! I was wishing I had a mate around! Let’s have a talk, yeah?”

John strode his way into Andy’s room and flopped himself down in a chair by the window. He saw Andy take another snort off of one of the lines he had neatly chopped and gave John an inquisitive look as if to ask if he wanted some. John didn’t need to be asked twice, he made his way over to the nightstand and took a sniff of his own, letting the euphoria of the cocaine make it up to his brain. They both flopped down on the bed on opposite sides, staring at the television that had been playing some old black and white movie.

“I’m not sure I can do it anymore,” Andy finally piped up.

John thought hard for a minute, wondering what his friend was talking about. “Do what?” he asked.

“Duran Duran. You know I like the screaming birds and all, but the music is starting to bore me to a bloody pulp!” Andy huffed.

John frowned, “But we’re making hit records and look how much we’ve achieved!” he tried to convince his friend.

“Yeah, but it’s not enough, Johnny. I’m a rock n roller, I need more.” Andy said, almost wearily. “I want to put out a record that shows off more of my guitar skills, yeah? I want the fans to know that I really can play.”

John thought for a moment and processed what Andy was saying. He knew Duran Duran wasn’t the proper format to be blasting into a hard rock guitar solo, and if Nick had anything to say about it, they never would.

“So you want to leave the band?” John asked with an arched eyebrow towards Andy.

“Nah, mate. I just wish I could record something heavier. Apart from Duran,” Andy sighed as he reached for his beer off the nightstand and took a swig.

John really concentrated on Andy’s predicament. He knew that he, too, liked to be thought of more as a bassist rather than just a pretty boy pinup for all of the fans’ walls. They sat in silence for a few moments when a lightbulb appeared in John’s head.

“I know! We could do a side project!” He said, excitedly looking for Andy’s reaction.

Andy showed inquisitive interest as he focused on John’s enthusiasm, “Yeah? What’s this then? How would it work?”

“I don’t know, just something more powerful. Something rock n roll and heavier than Duran,” John pondered.

“Like a power station,” Andy snickered.

“YES!” John shot up onto his feet and pointed at Andy. “That’s a great band name!” He said with wide eyes and his brain flying with ideas. “Something hard rock, thumping bass, and thunderous drums!” John continued as he was gleeful with the idea.

Andy leaned over to the table and snorted another line of coke. As he pulled his head back, letting it slide down the back of his throat, he peered over to John, “I like the idea, mate. But what about the others?”

“Sod ‘em!” John said defiantly. “Nick’s off getting married soon and Simon has already proposed to Yaz,” he said rolling his eyes. He didn’t much like the idea of his lover marrying someone else, but he also knew that he had come into Simon’s life first, and Simon had explained it to Yasmin of their little arrangement before he even proposed and she was okay with it.

Andy pulled another beer out of the mini fridge and handed one to John, “To The Power Station!” Andy cheered. They clinked their bottles together and swallowed big gulps. The guitarists continued their chemical spree until the sun came up.

—————————-

Months had passed, the tour was over and they were all back home. ‘Seven And The Ragged Tiger’ was a commercial success, producing several singles and great videos to accompany. The band was back into the studio putting finishing touches on ‘Arena’ and ‘The Wild Boys’ when John finally sprung the news to Simon while they were alone in the mixing room.

“You’re going WHERE?” Simon’s blue eyes asked in shock with his long mane of blonde hair brushing his shoulders.

“New York. Andy and I have decided to record a little side project after we finish the video for The Wild Boys,” John replied, almost nonchalantly as he plucked a few notes on his bass, not looking up at Simon.

“I hope you’ll be back in time for my wedding,” Simon huffed, a bit hurt that John would run away when he needed his support the most, but understanding if John really didn’t want to be there to see him get married to someone else.

“I’ll see what I can do, Charley,” John replied, knowing full well that he was not going to stand by and watch his lover get married.

“Are you leaving the band because I’m getting married?” Simon asked with a raised eyebrow, almost accusingly.

“We aren’t leaving the band! Andy and I just want to make something a little more…..rock n roll,” John sighed, trying to explain it while putting his bass back on its guitar stand.

John stood up and wrapped his arms around Simon’s shoulders. Simon placed his hands on John’s waist and they kissed briefly. “Don’t worry, love. This isn’t the end of Duran. This is just something we need to get out of our systems.”

John then let go of his embrace with Simon and pulled his plastic bag of coke out of his pocket. He neatly chopped out a line and bent over and snorted it.

Simon frowned, “You know, you could do without that in your system too!”

John stood upright and looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow challenging him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you’re losing control, Johnny,” Simon sighed. “Shoving that stuff up your nose constantly doesn’t necessarily help with this feeling of needing something more than the band. Or is it something more than ME you’re looking for?”

“What??” John exclaimed, not knowing where Simon’s accusations came from.

“You heard me. You spend more time with your drugs and alcohol than you bother with me anymore! I’m lucky if we even get a shag with the state you’re constantly in!” Simon bellowed. “I’m sick of it, John! I’m sick of you being so intoxicated that you can’t even get hard!”

“Well excuse me for not being a constant randy bastard like you!” John replied angrily. “Some of us have other things to do than constantly fuck all the time!”

Simon was taken aback and looked deeply hurt that John wasn’t as interested in their sex life anymore. Simon was at a loss for words. He knew John wasn’t only spiraling out of control, but he was losing his companionship too.

He turned away from John and put his hands on the mixing board to stabilize himself, “Fine. Go to New York. Get it out of your system.” He said in a low tone of defeat.

“Maybe I should get YOU out of my system!” John lashed out and stomped out of the mixing room, leaving Simon there dumbfounded and heartbroken.

—————-

After finishing ‘Arena’, it came time to shoot the video for ‘The Wild Boys’. John and Simon hadn’t been on speaking terms for weeks, and it made for disharmony for the rest of the band as well. While planning on ideas for the video, Simon came up with the idea of the band members being under duress, each of them in their own separate way. He also figured that way he wouldn’t have to share any scenes with John if he could help it. Simon told Russell Mulcahy that he wanted to be strapped to the windmill while his head went under water. He felt it pretty much summed up how he was feeling about his relationship with John, they were spiraling out of control and drowning.

The shoot went well overall until Russell came up with a last minute idea for the end of the video. He wanted the band to ride in a car under a ticker tape parade.

“Bloody fucking fantastic,” Simon mumbled as he was told he would be sitting next to John.

They got into the car and spoke no words to each other. Simon chatted up Roger to his right and John talked downward into the front seat of the car to Nick.

“John, put your hand on Simon’s shoulder,” Russell yelled from behind the camera.

John’s jaw clenched tight and reluctantly rested his hand on Simon’s shoulder, but just casually. Simon ignored it and just looked up at the ticker tape raining down upon them, some of it hitting him in the face as the car rode along.

“That’s a wrap!” Russell yelled as they finished. John and Simon both got out of the car on different sides, completely wordless. The rest of the band could feel their tension, but made no effort to get between their lover’s quarrel. They didn’t want either of them to feel like they were taking sides.

—————-

Months later, without as much as saying goodbye, John headed off to New York with Andy to begin recording The Power Station. Simon was planning his wedding and put all of his affections into Yasmin, although his heart was breaking over his fight and separation from John. During the big day, Simon was all smiles, but it was a mask. He pretended to be happy that he was marrying the woman he loved, but his mind was in New York. He thought about John often and how their recording was going and more importantly, if John missed him.

The day after Simon’s wedding, the news of it was all over the papers. Andy brought one in for John to see, “Did you see this, mate?” he questioned his friend.

John huffed in feigned amusement as he noticed his lover had cut off his long blonde mane in favor of short, black dyed hair. He handed the paper back to Andy, “Well I guess marriage is agreeing with him. He’s gone completely naff with his hair!” he laughed bitterly as he knew Simon too well and knew that his changed image signaled a fresh start for him.

The new developments in Simon’s life only made John sink himself deeper into The Power Station. They were really recording some heavy stuff which was just the sort of catharsis that he needed at that moment. Andy was pleased that he could show off his blazing guitar solos, and it was nice to have fresh faces in the recording studio other than Duran Duran.

Meanwhile back in London, Nick phoned up Simon, “I guess John and Andy are having quite the time in New York.” he spoke cautiously. He knew he was treading on thin ice mentioning John’s name to the singer.

Simon huffed at the mention of John’s name, “Yeah? Well I hope the bastard is getting it out of his system.”

“What?” Nick asked in confusion.

“Nothing,” Simon muttered. Then he had an idea circling in his brain, “You know Nick, while they’re off recording their side project we should do something of our own, yeah?”

“Us? What did you have in mind?” Nick questioned with a raised eyebrow and more than interested in the idea.

“Oh I dunno, just a side project of our own. If they can do it, why can’t we?” Simon protested.

“I guess we could…”

“Fabulous! Let’s get out of London and do it somewhere else. Paris, perhaps?” Simon suggested. He wanted to clear his mind completely of his current affairs and begin a fresh start.

After a month of preparations, Simon, Nick, and Roger all headed to Paris to record their own side project which they agreed would be called ‘Arcadia’. Simon had a few melodies bouncing around in his head and he presented them to Nick who wrote some keyboard arrangements, bringing the songs to life. Arcadia was in the studio day and night working hard on their record. They even had a long list of guest musicians, which kept the studio upbeat and fresh.

One night after everyone had left, Simon and Nick sat on the couch reflecting on the day’s work. They talked about the song they had recorded that day and Sting’s stellar guest vocals. A lull of silence fell over them for a moment as they both sat on the couch.

“You know he didn’t even say goodbye,” Simon mentioned out of nowhere, the hurt in his voice.

“Sting? He’s a lovely chap! I specifically remember him saying goodbye,” Nick retorted, confused as to why Simon would even care that much in the first place.

“No, I meant John,” Simon said in a defeated tone. “When he left for New York, he didn’t even say goodbye.” Simon just stared at a spot in the wall, looking right through it.

“Well you weren’t exactly on speaking terms, Charley,” Nick replied staring at the same spot. “Do you not remember the torture that was The Wild Boys video?”

“Yeah but he could have said SOMETHING,” Simon replied with a sigh. “Goodbye is forever.” Then he looked up from his stare with wide eyes. He sprung up from the couch and ran to his lyric book and started scribbling words.

Nick watched in amusement of just how inspired Simon could become. Simon wrote in a stream of consciousness for about 10 minutes as the words flowed like water. When he was finished, he handed the lyric sheet to Nick, waiting anxiously for his reply.

“Are you sure you want to be this candid?” Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely! And I hope the bastard hears it!” Simon huffed. “Do you know we haven’t even had proper sex since before we released The Reflex?”

Nick held up a hand, “I don’t think I want to hear about this,” he protested.

“No Nick, I’m serious! John was always so wasted that we could never make love like we used to. I miss the intimacy with, with….another man. I mean Yaz is a great lover and all, but you know there is nothing like sex with a bloke,” Simon tried to explain to his friend.

“I wouldn’t know…”

“It’s fantastic really!” Simon said with animation. “It’s so different than with a woman. I mean both are great but something about a man and just how tight they can be…” he trailed off.

Nick held up a curious eyebrow at Simon. He had no idea why his friend was being so straightforward about his sexual preferences. Just then, Simon sat back down on the couch next to Nick. He looked pointedly at him, and Nick looked back at Simon with curiosity. Simon grinned a feral smile and leaned into Nick and pinned him down on the couch. Nick’s eyes went wide, wondering what the hell had gotten into Simon.

“Kiss me,” Simon said practically in a whisper.

“But I’m not…” Nick tried to reply, but before he could, Simon’s lips came slamming down onto his into a bruising kiss. Nick resisted at first, but tasting Simon’s pouty, soft lips made him groan into the kiss and just closed his eyes and let his body feel.

Simon kissed his way all around Nick’s neck and started unbuttoning Nick’s shirt, while kissing every bit of newly exposed flesh. Nick’s eyes were slammed closed, he may not be gay, but he was thoroughly enjoying the sensations that were encompassing his body. Simon removed Nick’s shirt and then sat up and straddled him while he slowly removed his own.

He looked down at Nick with smoldering blue eyes, “I don’t want to force you into anything.” He said as he gave Nick the chance to back out.

“You aren’t. I want this,” Nick replied as he started undoing Simon’s pants. Simon stood up next to the side of the couch and kicked his pants off his body and then started working on Nick’s. Before long, they were both naked and Simon climbed back on top of Nick on the couch, bringing down another kiss on top of him. Their erections were slowly growing as the friction between them increased.

“I need you,” Simon groaned as he teased Nick’s nipple with his tongue.

Nick gasped at the feeling, “I…I…okay,” he relented. He had never thought he would ever enjoy sex with a man, but this was just Simon. A man he loved deeply as a friend anyway.

Simon slowly kissed his way down Nick’s body and found his hard erection. He stroked it with his hand, noticing the fact that he could get another man hard after all. He took Nick’s cock in his mouth and sucked. Nick gasped at the wetness of Simon’s mouth all around his flesh.

As Simon had his mouth very full of Nick, the studio door opened and Roger walked in briskly. 

“I forgot my drum sticks….” he started and then his eyes went wide. “Oh Christ! I’m sorry!” he said as he covered his eyes noticing his singer giving his keyboardist a deep throat blowjob.

Both Simon and Nick jumped up startled and grabbed their clothes and covered their very erect laps with them.

“I guess I’ll forget the drum sticks! Uh, bye!” Roger said awkwardly as he hurried out of the studio.

Simon sighed, the mood was completely lost. He looked awkwardly at Nick who had his face buried in his hands with embarrassment.

“Nick, I…”

“Save it, Charley. I need to get going,” Nick said as he swept up his clothes and hurriedly got dressed.

“Nick, please don’t leave like this, yeah?” Simon pleaded.

“It’s okay, I’ll just….see you tomorrow. We’ll work on that new song,” Nick said as he quickly left the studio.

“FUCK!” Simon growled as he punched the couch cushion. Not only did he almost have sex with his best friend, but his drummer caught them. Things were going to be very awkward for the rest of the recording of the record.

——————-

Roger was back in England as his drum parts were finished on the Arcadia project. He heard the phone ring and answered it to hear John on the other end.

“Hey Rog! How’s it going?” John said with a smile in his voice.

“Um, not bad,” Roger stammered. He knew John would lose his mind if he knew Simon and Nick had been together.

“Well I was just calling…..well we need a drum part on ‘Some Like It Hot’, and I thought maybe if you were available you could help us out, yeah?” John asked hopefully.

“Yeah….uh sure…” Roger said awkwardly.

“Brilliant!” John exclaimed. “I’ll have a flight booked for you to come to New York. It will be great to see you again!”

“Yeah. Great,” Roger replied knowing that he wouldn’t be able to face John without a guilty conscience. They said their goodbyes and then Roger stood next to the phone for a moment just wondering how he was going to be able to talk to John with the information he knew.

A few days later, Roger flew to New York where John had arranged for a car to pick him up at the airport and bring him to the studio. He arrived and John and Andy smiled at the drummer, happy to see him again. John embraced him in a big bear hug.

“Rog! You made it! It’s great to see you!” He grinned as he patted him on the back.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile,” Roger said sheepishly.

“Are you ready to make history?” John teased his friend a bit with a big grin.

“Um yeah, I’ll just get warmed up a bit…” Roger said, awkwardly staring at the floor.

John noticed that there was something a bit dodgy with the drummer. He looked at him with concern, and put a careful hand on his shoulder, “Is something wrong, Rog? Is Gio okay?”

“No, no, no….it’s nothing like that,” Roger quickly replied. Then his guilt got the best of him and he couldn’t keep the secret inside him any longer. “Um, John? Can I talk to you somewhere private?”

John looked at him in confusion but agreed, “Sure, let’s go into the back office.”

The two men strode down the hall, Roger was practically shaking with nerves. This wasn’t going to go over very well and Roger hoped that John wouldn’t kill the messenger. They got to the office and John closed the door behind them with a click.

“What’s on your mind, Rog?” John asked inquisitively with a furrowed brow as his slim body leaned against the desk.

“Um….well…uh…it’s like this, John,” Roger started, looking at the floor, not daring to look into John’s eyes. “I sort of saw something.” he said, cautiously.

“What? What did you see?” John was even more confused than before. He then crossed his arms, trying to comprehend what the drummer was trying to tell him. He was curious to know what the hell Roger was so bulloxed about.

“Well it was sort of Nick and Simon..” Roger stammered, slowly looking up to meet John’s gaze.

“Ah yes,” John said bitterly as he uncrossed his arms and braced himself on the desk. “I heard they started some kind of side project of their own. It’s okay, Roger. I know you played drums on it. Don’t feel guilty, I don’t feel betrayed.”

“N-no, it’s not that…” Roger said. His hands were almost shaking as his nerves were getting the best of them. “I saw Nick and Simon together.”

John had a very confused look on his face. He had no idea what Roger was trying to tell him. “Yeah? In the studio? I know they were writing songs together….”

“JOHN! Nick and Simon were having sex!” he finally blurted out, feeling relief of getting that off of his conscience.

“WHAT???” John’s eyes went wide and anger seared through his body. He and Simon may not be on speaking terms right now, but they certainly hadn’t talked any mention of a breakup. He paced the floor with his hand on his forehead, looking at the carpet. “I can’t fucking believe this!! That fucking bastard cheated on me!?!?” He screamed as he punched a hole in the plaster wall.

“I’m really sorry, John,” Roger said as he looked down at the floor again.

John didn’t even hear Roger’s voice, all he could think of were Nick and Simon together, being intimate. He grabbed the office chair and threw it violently through the window. Roger quietly slipped out of the door, not wanting to get in the way of John’s violent temper. John swept his arm across the desk, sending everything upon it crashing to the floor. John paced the room a bit more, throwing a few more objects that happened to be in his path, and then he slowly sunk down against the wall, onto the floor. His knees bent in front of him, with his arms wrapped around his knees. He started sobbing and slammed his head against the wall a couple of times.

Hearing all the commotion, Andy came in to see what was happening in the office. He went wide eyed as he saw all of the damage John had inflicted on the room. Then he saw John crying hysterically on the floor and he rushed over and squatted down next to him while putting an arm on John’s shoulder.

“What is it, mate? What’s happened between you and Rog?” He asked in almost a panic.

“I-it’s not Rog,” John said between sobs. “It’s that motherfucking bastard who cheated on me with Nick!!” he growled.

Andy thought for a moment and then it dawned on him that John was referring to Simon. “You mean Charley? Charley and Nick??” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes!! Roger walked in on them going at it in the studio!” John said angrily. “That fucking randy prick! He can’t keep it in his pants long enough for me to finish this record??”

Andy was in a stunned silence. He had no words that would comfort John. They sat there for a moment and John’s tears turned back into a rage. Andy could only think of one thing that could make John feel better. He reached to a nearby notebook that had once been upon the desk and quickly pulled his stash of coke out of his coat pocket. Andy carefully poured some on top of the notebook into a line and gave the straw to John who quickly sniffed it up his nose, feeling almost instant relief.

“It’s gonna be ok, mate. You got me, you got Rog, and all the blokes in The Power Station. Maybe we’ll take it on tour and you can get your mind off it,” Andy said, trying to comfort his friend, but he wasn’t exactly the best counselor.

John sat there for a moment, pondering the situation and what Andy was saying. He finally let a slow breath flow out of his lungs.

“Thanks Andy,” John said softly, not even bothering to look at him. The euphoria in his brain was making him forget how much pain his heart was in. “Let’s get back to the record. I’m okay,” John sniffed as he got up on his feet. Andy helped him up by the arm and they both went back to the studio to continue their record.

———————-

The Live Aid concert was announced and Duran had agreed to participate at Bob Geldof’s insistence. John knew he would be seeing Simon and Nick again, and he didn’t know if he could perform under those circumstances. He rang up Andy just to chat about it and to get some support.

“It’s gonna be fine, mate,” Andy reassured him. “Just do it for the fans. They haven’t seen us on stage in awhile. We’re due to give them something.”

John huffed on the other end of the phone, “I don’t know if I can see the bastard! Much alone be on the same bloody stage with him!”

“Johnny, you gotta see him at some point, we sort of have this band….” Andy trailed off.

“Yeah I know..”

“Sod ‘im then! I’ve got some very good powder from Columbia and it will get you through the show, yeah? Don’t worry, mate,” Andy said, trying to help John in the only way he knew how.

“Ta, Andy…”

The weeks passed and the band flew to Philadelphia separately to get ready for their Live Aid performance. The backstage area of the show was celebrity studded with some of the biggest acts ever to perform on one stage. John arrived first and was pacing the hallway, wondering what he would say to Simon when he finally did see him. Then he saw Andy arrive separately and Andy embraced him in a friendly hug.

“Right then! Let’s get that stuff I promised you, yeah?” Andy said with a grin, trying to comfort John.

They ducked into one of the dressing rooms and neatly chopped out some lines. John sniffed three of them and soon the world around him was spinning in exhilaration. He went back out into the hallway, flying high as a kite and the pain lifted as he chatted up some of the other acts.

Just then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nick strolling down the hallway. John’s euphoric state turned to anger and he stormed over to the keyboardist.

“How was Paris?” John said as the anger upon his face startled Nick.

“It was fine….we thought since you recorded a side project, that we would just do a little something of our own,” Nick said cautiously seeing John was in a mood, but not knowing what John knew.

“Yeah? And how is SIMON?” John said angrily with his eyes glaring at Nick.

“Simon? He’s alright I suppose,” Nick shrugged. “We haven’t spoken in a few weeks.” Nick didn’t understand where John’s attitude was coming from, but he didn’t much like being on the receiving end of it.

Suddenly John grabbed Nick by the shirt into a tight grip and his jaw clenched tightly, “I KNOW what you did!” he said through gritted teeth.

Nick’s eyes went wide and he knew exactly what John was referring to.

“John, we…”

“Save it!!” John screamed as everyone around them turned and stared. “I don’t want to hear your excuses! You’re supposed to be my best friend and you fuck my boyfriend?? How could you do that to me Nick?! I have a right mind to knock you into next week!” He said as he pulled his arm back, hand balled into a fist, and getting ready to punch Nick in the face.

“John, please!!” Nick begged. He’d never been in a fight before, much less punched in the face, and he knew John was in a mood to inflict some serious damage.

Simon strode down the hallway and then spied Nick in John’s grasp with John’s arm hauled back getting ready to punch him. Simon then knew that John had found out. He quickly ran over and grabbed John’s arm by the bicep with both hands.

“Johnny, don’t! It’s not his fault! It’s me you should be mad at!” Simon said, in a panic, trying to save the keyboardist.

Hearing Simon’s voice over his shoulder made John instantly release Nick and he swung around to look at Simon. Simon’s eyes went wide as he saw the black fire in John’s eyes. John didn’t say a word, he just reached out and slapped Simon across the face so hard that Simon’s head twisted to the side and he fell a step backwards off balance. Simon raised his hand to his offended cheek, knowing he bloody well deserved that one.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??” John screamed at him. “After all the years we’ve had?? All the time we’ve spent?? You asshole!!! How dare you sleep with Nick!!”

Simon looked at John and he was speechless. He had no words he could say to justify his actions. He just rubbed his cheek and tried to think of the right thing to say to John, but he had no excuse.

“You’ve got nothing to say?? Not even as much as an apology?” John said through gritted teeth as his eyes practically pierced a hole through Simon.

“I-I’m sorry John….” Simon said barely above a whisper.

“FUCK YOU, YOU RANDY BASTARD!” John screamed at him.

“Johnny, I’m so sorry!” Simon pleaded. “Please forgive me! It’s just that you and I hadn’t made love in so long that I needed…”

“You needed your prick hard for someone else??” John growled.

“NO! I just needed to be wanted by someone. John, please understand!” Simon begged.

“I understand alright. I understand that you got caught blowing my best friend while I was busy working!! You just can’t keep it in your bloody pants! I should know better than to trust you when I’m away!” John said bitterly.

“That’s not fair, John. I’ve never been with another man but you! You know that!” Simon pleaded.

“Until now…” John said in a low voice as his glare made Simon all but cringe at the intensity.

Simon looked down at the ground. He didn’t know what more he could say to put John’s mind at ease.

“Just fucking forget it!” John growled. “You and Nick have a grand time! Maybe even a laugh at my expense, yeah? Nigel is so wasted that he can’t get it up, right? That’s what you told him?” 

“No, I never said…”

John huffed at Simon and then he retreated to the dressing room to partake in some more of the coke that Andy had brought for him.

The band was called to a sound check, but they all declined it and stayed in their respective dressing rooms. John and Andy in one, Simon and Nick in the other, and Roger just anxiously pacing the hallway caught firmly in the middle of this mess. When it was finally time for the band to go onstage, none of the five spoke to each other. They were announced onto the stage and the curtain fell. To the fans, it appeared like Duran Duran were a five piece unit but really each member of the band played their own version of the songs. Simon showed off on stage, really throwing himself into his performance, but every time he looked over at John, John looked away from him. Simon even shot a few smiles in John’s direction, trying to keep up appearances, but John just played his bass, hoping this would be over quickly. After their performance, they each got into their own separate limos and headed back to their respective hotel rooms.

————————

It was announced soon after that The Power Station would be going on tour. Simon was writing lyrics at home with the television on softly in the background and MTV made the announcement of the tour. He perked up hearing John and Andy’s names and the tour dates were listed and he quickly scribbled them down onto a sheet of paper. 

Weeks later, the first date of The Power Station Tour had begun and they just filed offstage when John shot a huge smile to Andy.

“That was brilliant! Did you see them? They were bloody amazing!” John noticed of the screaming fans.

“Yeah, it was fucking ace!” Andy agreed with a huge grin. “Ta for doing this with me, Johnny. This is just what I needed.”

“I’m rather enjoying it too. It’s great to be away from THEM,” John smiled bitterly as Simon and Nick crossed his mind.

“I’m gonna head to where the party is at, mate. Coming?” Andy questioned.

“I’ll be down shortly. I just want to change my clothes,” John replied as went to head for the dressing rooms. When he got inside, he noticed the huge bouquet of roses and figured they were from the fans. He smiled and softly sniffed one of them and then grabbed for the card. He opened it and read:

“I’m sorry. I love you. S.”

John was completely taken aback that Simon would even know where to send the roses, much less have the bullocks to send them to his dressing room. John angrily tore up the card and heaved the roses into the trash bin. He quickly changed his clothes and went to the party and got completely wasted from alcohol and coke, trying to wash away the pain of Simon’s note.

The next night of the tour was even better than the first. Andy and John trotted off stage and and were laughing with mirth from how well the audience was responding. There was of course another after party going on, but John once again went to change his clothes before celebrating. He got in his dressing room and noticed another bouquet of roses. He frowned but read the card anyway.

“Please forgive me. I’m so sorry. S.”

John was even more annoyed than the first night. He figured this was going to be a long tour if Simon was going to continue to send him roses each night. Once again, he tossed the roses in the rubbish, along with the card.

Every night of the tour John received more roses and every night he read the card of Simon pleading to him. John rolled his eyes and sighed, “Serves the bastard right. He should be begging me,” he muttered.

On the final night of the tour, John received his last delivery of roses. He stood there for a second, just staring at them before opening the card.

“Will you please go out to dinner with me? I just want to talk. S.”

John rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Simon, however for the sake of Duran, he knew he had to face him at some point. John didn’t throw the roses away this time and he kept the card with them. He loved Simon with all of his heart. He may not be able to forget what happened, but it had been months, and he was beginning to be able to forgive him.

———————

After the tour, John went back home to London and nervously paced the floor of his flat. He needed to call Simon so they could have a chat, but he couldn’t strike up the nerve to pick up the phone. He then grabbed for a bottle of vodka and downed a few huge gulps to get up the courage. He was feeling slightly tipsy when he finally picked up the phone and dialed.

“H’lo?”

“Hey, it’s John…” he said quietly.

“John??” Simon said in shock. “It’s so great to hear you! I thought I’d never hear your voice again!”

“Yeah, well you almost didn’t,” John replied bitterly.

“I know…..Do you want to meet me for dinner tonight? Please?” Simon begged, scared to hear John’s reply.

“Yeah okay. We need to do this…..for Duran,” John said passively.

‘For Duran?’ Simon thought to himself. He was crestfallen that John didn’t want to do it for them. But at least John was speaking to him again, so that was a start.

“Okay, do you want to meet me at 6 at our usual place?” Simon was mentioning their favorite restaurant where they had always went to have romantic dinners together.

“I guess…” John trailed off.

“Great. I’ll see you then,” Simon said softly as they both rang off.

Simon’s nerves were surging through his body. He could almost vomit at the butterflies he had in his stomach. What would he say to John? Another apology wouldn’t work this time. He had to think of something special to make the man he loved forgive him. He got dressed in a button down shirt and blazer with some nice trousers and headed out the door. He hailed a taxi to take him to the restaurant. When he got there he noticed that he was the first to arrive. He began to wonder if John would even show up at all. Simon ordered himself a cocktail and looked at his watch. John was over 30 minutes late.

“I’ll give him another half hour,” he sighed to himself.

Just then he saw John stroll in the door and he stood up and waved him over to the table. John wordlessly sat down across from Simon and looked him straight in the eye, waiting for Simon to speak first.

“So yeah….um….thanks for coming,” Simon stammered.

“Yeah…” John replied with an even tone.

“I’m not going to waste my breath on another apology. I know what I did goes further than just an ‘I’m sorry’.” Simon began.

John said nothing to him and just let Simon continue the conversation.

“I love you, Johnny. So much that it hurts. It also hurts me that I hurt you. I was wrong for what I did, and I promise you that it will never happen again,” he pleaded. “Just give me another chance and I will show you how much I love you.”

John’s jaw clenched and he looked down at the table and started to play with the salt shaker. He had no words for Simon. It was almost unforgivable for what he had done.

“John, talk to me. I don’t want this to be the end for us. I know that there is no excuse for my behaviour, but it’s just that our love life had all but ended…” he tried to explain.

“This is MY fault??” John finally spoke.

“NO!!” Simon gasped. “It’s just, it had been over a year since we had made proper love to each other. I was missing that contact.”

John just sighed and looked out the window. He knew a small part of it was his fault, even though he didn’t really want to admit it.

He finally admitted defeat, “I guess I could cut back on the drink and drugs…” he said as he exhaled.

“That would be so amazing,” Simon smiled. “I just want you so badly. I want to make love to you and I want you to want me just as much.”

“I do want you. But you know all the craziness around us. I just need to find a way to cope sometimes,” John said, not looking up at Simon. “I just have these urges and I can’t help their side effects. But for you, I will cut back.”

“No, John. It should be for YOU. And if you want to be with me, it should be for US,” Simon replied as he took John’s hands into his own.

“Yeah…”

Simon was scared to ask the next question, but if he was going to get anywhere with John, he had to. “Have you used anything today?”

“Not yet…” John said softly.

“Can we go back to your flat to show you just how much I love you?” Simon questioned carefully.

“I guess…” John replied.

They both finished their drinks and decided to skip the food. Simon paid their bill and they both went outside to John’s car. They drove in near silence back to his flat. Once inside, they both removed their coats and shoes. It had been a long while since they had been intimate, that neither one of them really knew how to begin. John went over to the couch and sat down, letting a huge exhale out of his lungs. Simon didn’t really know what to do but follow him and sit down next to him. They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity then John finally sat back and relaxed, putting his arm along the back of the couch and crossing his legs. Simon finally made his move and scooted closer to John and tentatively put his head on John’s chest. John didn’t shove him away, so he figured that was better than anything.

“I love you, you know,” Simon said softly.

“Yeah, I know,” John said, not returning the sentiment.

“I’ve also missed you very much,” Simon added.

John said nothing. Simon even wondered if this was worth it if John was going to be so stubborn. But then he realized that he deserved John’s hurt and anger after what he did. 

Simon then looked up at John with his blue eyes looking like a lost puppy, “Can I kiss you?” he asked, afraid to know the answer.

John looked down at him and straight in the eye with a perfectly arched eyebrow, “Did you kiss Nick?”

‘Fuck!’ Simon thought. He didn’t want to lie to him. He just paused a moment, and then looked away from John. He couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Yes,” Simon said softly.

John looked away from Simon and inhaled a deep breath through his nose and then exhaled slowly, trying to keep his patience in check.

“Christ John, I’m really trying here,” Simon said impatiently. “So it happened. It will never happen again, I have no feelings for Nick and he’s not even gay!”

“He sure seemed quite fine having his dick in your mouth,” John said evenly.

Simon rolled his eyes and sat up straight, “Maybe I should just go. I don’t think this was a good idea after all…” He said as he stood up to leave.

John grabbed him by the wrist and held him into place, “No. Stay.” He firmly said.

“Why? So you can make me beg and plead for your forgiveness? I’ve been doing it for months now, John! Either you want me again or you don’t!” Simon said, wearily.

“I want you,” John replied. “Please sit back down.”

Simon huffed and sat back down next to John. What he didn’t expect was for John to climb on top of him and start kissing him with a needy desire. His eyes went wide at first and then he just succumbed to John’s mouth on top of his. They kissed for several minutes and then John pulled away and looked deep into Simon’s blue eyes.

“You really hurt me, you know,” he said evenly.

“I know..”

“You’re sorry?” John questioned.

“Yes..”

“Bedroom. Now,” John demanded as he climbed up off of Simon.

Simon’s eyebrows went wide at both the feeling of John wanting to be intimate and also the demanding tone in his voice. He felt his cock stiffen at the thought of both. Simon got up to head to the bedroom and John followed behind him. Once inside, Simon turned around and looked at John. John looked Simon directly in the eye while he took his shirt off over his head. Simon was speechless. He wasn’t sure what to expect anymore. He didn’t know if he was supposed to undress too or what John was asking of him.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” John’s raised eyebrow questioned while removing his pants.

“Um…yeah…” Simon said as he fumbled with his shirt buttons.

They both got undressed and then laid down on the bed. John climbed on top of Simon once again as he claimed Simon’s mouth with his own. Simon groaned into the kiss. It had been so long since he had been with John that he almost forgot his taste. He could feel John’s firm erection between them, so he felt a bit of relief that John could at least get hard for him again. John reached down and started stroking Simon. Simon hissed as he arched his head back and slammed his eyes shut.

“Do you want me?” John whispered as he continued stroking Simon.

“Oh god, yes!” Simon groaned as he thrust his hips up in time with John’s hand.

“Do you want any other men?” John continued.

“No! Only you! Please John, only you!” He begged.

John then let go of Simon’s cock and reached over into the nightstand for some lube and condoms. Then he went down and kissed Simon’s cock softly before taking it in his mouth.

“Oh fuuuuck!” Simon groaned.

John thought to himself that it was a small consolation that Simon had given Nick the blowjob and not the other way around. He wasn’t sure that he could give Simon his mouth again if Nick had been there.

John pulled off of Simon’s cock and slicked his fingers with some lube. He then looked at Simon, and gave him a little slap on the thigh, “Hands and knees…..come on, get up,” John demanded.

Simon loved the demanding tone in John’s voice. He knew he had to let John have the control back of their relationship if he really wanted his forgiveness. And something told him that John needed to be in control too. He got up on his hands and knees and bowed his head, waiting to see what was coming next. John got behind Simon and stuck a lubed finger inside him.

“Oh God!!” Simon groaned as he tossed his head back.

John said nothing, he just fingered Simon for a minute or two before sticking in a second finger. He worked him open so he could get his very hard cock inside of Simon. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had topped Simon and he was going to make this count.

“Are you ready?” John asked as he wanted to make sure Simon was used to his fingers.

“Yes, please….fuck me,” Simon said softly.

John rolled the condom onto himself and guided his cock directly at Simon’s entrance. Simon hissed, not having been penetrated in a very long time by anyone. John knew he had to take it slow with him, but part of him wanted to pay Simon back by shoving it all in at once. But he couldn’t do that. He loved Simon too much to cause him any pain.

“Is it okay?” John asked softly as he continued to guide himself in.

“Give me a minute,” Simon said as he tried to relax his body for John. It had been so long that he could barely take the pressure. After a few moments he gripped the bed sheets with his hands, “Okay. I’m ready,” Simon said as he gritted his teeth.

John slowly slid in inch by inch. Simon struggled through the initial pain but then suddenly felt pleasure swoop all over him as John made his way completely into him.

“Ahhhh fuck!” John groaned as he grabbed Simon’s hips and tossed his head back with closed eyes. He didn’t thrust yet, giving Simon a chance to catch up with him.

“Fuck me, John,” Simon begged softly.

John started to slowly move in and out of Simon as Simon hissed in pleasure. Simon had all but forgotten how amazing it was to make love to John Taylor. John concentrated on fucking Simon with his lips firmly together but a little bit of his tongue poking out as he looked down as his own cock sliding in and out.

“Ohhhhh God you feel good,” John breathed as he tossed his head back again.

“Faster, Johnny, give it to me,” Simon begged as he bowed his head. He knew he deserved a good pounding from John for how much he had hurt him.

John then picked up the speed. His skin was slapping into Simon’s ass at a good pace as he looked down, enjoying the view of his cock moving inside Simon. He grabbed Simon’s hips tighter and started fucking him even faster. Simon begged for more and John gave him everything he had. John felt vindicated that Simon was compromised in such a vulnerable position for him and he was pounding him into the mattress.

“Yes!! Oh God….fuck!” Simon screamed as he reached down to stroke his own cock.

“You deserve this, Simon!” John growled. “You deserve every inch of me up your tight ass!”

“Yes! I do, I want it, please!!” Simon begged. He loved the way John was dominating him and he felt a relief that John was getting a small revenge for what Simon had done. “Don’t stop, John! Fuck me hard!”

“I will, you bastard! How dare you cheat on me!” John screamed as he drilled into Simon at lightning speed.

Simon knew he was being punished, but he was enjoying every delicious minute of it. “I’m sorry! Please, fuck me and make me yours!”

“Only mine!” John growled as he felt himself coming close to the edge.

Simon was almost violently stroking his cock and hearing John’s possessive tone made his orgasm shoot through his veins, “John….I can’t….I have to…” he groaned.

“Come for me, Simon! Come for ME, no one else!” John demanded.

“AHHHH FUUUUCK!” Simon shouted as he shot his load onto the bed underneath them.

John wasn’t far behind him, he felt Simon’s body shudder underneath him and it only released his own orgasm, “God Charleyyyy!!!" He screamed as he filled the condom with his come.

After they both finished, Simon collapsed onto his stomach and John collapsed on top of Simon. He slowly pulled out and still stayed on top of him, trying to catch his breath. Simon had his head to the side and his eyes were closed, reeling from his orgasm.

“That was….fuck….that was bloody amazing,” Simon groaned.

“Yeah…” John panted, not able to form words just yet.

Finally John rolled off the top of Simon and laid down next to him. They faced each other and stared in to one another’s eyes. Simon looked very serious as he looked at his lover. He caressed the side of his face with his hand, “You’ll never know how sorry I am.” he said softly.

“It’s okay, Simon. I forgive you,” John replied under Simon’s soft caress.

Simon smiled a big grin. Hearing those words made his heart smile. He leaned into John for a quick, passionate kiss and then pulled back. “So we’re okay?” Simon asked.

“We’re fine,” John smiled back at him.

“I love you, John,” Simon grinned.

“I love you too, Charley,” John finally returned the sentiment.


End file.
